Petals and Posion
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: A formerly nameless Shinobi had lost everything... Until he met a certain Kunoichi who helped him gain his life back. Doesn't follow anime and manga. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Chapters every few weeks. Being updated Tuesday. Remake on Monday.


**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back for another story. This one about Naruto. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

If the Shinobi stopped for a second to look through the trees, he would be caught.

He dropped into a pond and held his breath as the Shinobi passed over him. He waited till his lungs burned and then slowly dragged himself out of the water.

"I can't believe that backstabbing… She betrayed me and made me look like a monster when I tried to stop her." He muttered and looked at the trees around him.

He shivered as his clothing was entirely soaked to the bone, but it was better than being locked up for being thought he had killed someone.

He couldn't believe his friend had killed a Jonin, he was a former thief, but he wouldn't kill someone like a Jonin. He sighed and dragged himself to a tree.

"I'm going to kill that garbage pile of…." He muttered while he brushed the water off his headband as best he could.

He sighed and slowly bent down, he rolled his eyes and sighed. He pitifully looked over his Jomae Forehead protector.

Which was now ruined by the massive mark running down the headband protector, scaring the metal.

He looked over another headband protector which he remembered stealing from another gang, he had tried to give it back to the rest of the village.

One of the Jonin had taken pity on the young thief and had offered to train him.

"Then I had joined… And then he was put in the hospital… And the Jonin I was to report to ended up being killed… And my teammate… Someone I trusted killed someone I was going to be reporting to…" He muttered and looked to the side.

He knew he was near the Village of Leaves, he sighed and continued to look around before he slowly stood up and brushed off his clothing.

"I swear I feel like they stabbed me in the ribs, if they did, then I'm going to have bigger issues at hand." He said and began to check if he was hurt bad enough to need a doctor.

He felt nothing and then slowly started to wobble into the forest, he rolled his eyes and then coughed.

"Ok. I think I got hit harder than I thought, I feel like a tree fell on me." The Shinobi muttered while he continued to look around.

"I'm never this careful, I'm smart, I always try to have a plan… Even when I was thief, I had a plan, now I'm soaking wet in a pond and wondering if I got stabbed in the side by Shinobi who want to cut my head off and put it in the center of the village…" The Shinobi muttered while he slowly began to drag himself through the rest of the forest.

He hated his situation, he wanted to believe things would get better. He wanted to be back in his village, serving and following orders, he had a place there, he was comfortable there.

And now it was taken away, he had nothing to go back to, nothing, no home, no peace, no team… No family.

"I'm going to get my life back… And then I'm going to rip that backstabber in half and then kick them down a cliff… I'm going to take back what I wanted to be… Even if I have to claw, and tear, and fight… Just like I've been doing my entire life…" He muttered and sighed while rubbing at his temples.

"I earned being a Shinobi, I quit stealing from those who deserved it, I put those skills to use and my friend threw me into the mud because of it… If she thinks I'm just going to lay down and die, then she's forgotten who I am… Now then, to get to the village, find somewhere to hide, and then plan out what to do next..." He said and threw his useless forehead protector into the lake

"If I'm lucky, they don't know my face well enough to make them have a description of me… I'm not going to let a criminal get away with that." The Shinobi muttered, first he would need to get a disguise and slip into town.

Not impossible for a former thief. Just hard to keep from being noticed.

**Author notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that this story won't be following the show besides a few things. I also apologize for the lackluster first chapter, they aren't my thing. Next chapter will show Ino meeting the Shinobi and showcase the bad guy of the story, until 4 weeks or so. Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Tayuna's story will be last.**


End file.
